


记一次年会

by Miracleaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki
Summary: 小破三轮，食用愉快
Kudos: 2





	记一次年会

年末各个部门为了达成当年度的KPI都在加班加点地进行最后的冲刺，同时又要应付明年年初预算的作成，各种资料都是在一片兵荒马乱中踩着纳期提交给需求方的，后续又要应对财务提出的质疑，最终所有事情好不容易收尾要尘埃落定了，才发现早已到了新年，新春也就在眼前了。

为了慰劳辛苦工作一年的员工，也是提高企业凝聚力的一种方式，总务部又挤出了他们已经少得可怜的时间，筹备了一次简单的忘年会。

李知勋任职的这家公司是在韩国的一家日资企业，总经理是日本人，公司的主要客户也是日资，所以公司的很多工作习惯甚至是年会举行的方式都是偏向日本的形式。

今年年会预约的是一家新装修颇具日式风情的居酒屋，几个隔间的推拉屏风一打开，就可以布置成能容纳五十人的榻榻米宴会场，摆上四组长桌，稍微挤挤也能坐下他们办公室的所有成员。

总经理是个酒豪，一上场就吩咐店员按人头上一扎生啤。按照公司聚餐的习惯，同时也会上几箱韩国烧酒，但总经理不好那口，觉得还是日本的清酒喝起来顺口，所以李知勋也和居酒屋提前预订了几瓶总经理平常爱喝的那款清酒。

人员陆续入座，好不容易等气氛稍微安定下来，总经理秘书兼今天的年会主持人兼翻译才上来做开场。

李知勋部门的几个小姑娘在门外和店里的服务员做最后的菜品确认，让店员等总经理致辞结束后准时上菜。

居酒屋没点几样菜是能饱肚子的，毛豆鱿鱼干土豆沙拉烤鸡肉串都是些下酒小菜，李知勋是个韩国胃，他只想烤一盘油滋滋的五花肉就着蒜片和泡菜下他三大碗白米饭，所以年会还没开始他就已经开始盘算会后要去吃什么宵夜了。

突然会场响起了热烈的掌声，李知勋回过神抬头往视线集中的方向看去，是总经理让营业部的ACE权顺荣权君上台接受表彰。

ACE不愧是ACE，今年在市场普遍下滑的情况下，还能签下客户的大单，年末KPI达成他的贡献功不可没。总经理看起来对权君非常满意，拍着他的肩膀非要和他干一杯，干完了啤酒又要干清酒。

权顺荣推说现在年会都没正式开始呢，留着这杯待会再和您慢慢喝。

总经理开怀大笑，主持人才接着主持接下来的流程。

菜品一个接一个上桌，觥筹交错间气氛开始变得热络，李知勋稍微松了口气，正准备伸筷子夹一块铁板烤牛肉，就被人扯了扯衣角提醒他该去外面做表演的准备了。

在年会上表演余兴节目是快速地让自己在公司里出名的一种方式，对某些人来说这是不可多得的好机会，但对于被迫和同部门的小姑娘们集结起来穿动物睡衣跳宅舞的李知勋来讲，这不谛于是一场噩梦。

小姑娘们给他准备的是一件毛绒绒的连身的小白狗睡衣，还带了个有狗耳朵的帽子。小姑娘给他整理服装的时候，给他戴上帽子支愣起帽子上的长耳朵，满意地点了点头。

掏出私人化妆包熟练地在李知勋脸上涂涂抹抹，同部门的另外几个小姑娘围在他前面叽叽喳喳。

“给知勋xi上棕色系的下眼影吧！会比较有狗狗眼的感觉。不过这哑光的眼影会不会太普通？给他上点亮片吧，也比较适合表演的氛围。”

“对了对了，我上次新入了一个腮红感觉会很适合知勋xi，你等我一下我拿过来。”

“哎呀知勋xi，你眼睛不要闭那么紧我上不了眼线呀，乖放松点。”

“好了好了知勋xi，最后抿几下嘴唇晕开唇釉。哎呀真漂亮！和我们的忙内一样漂亮呢！”

李知勋汗颜，他们部门就只有他一个男丁，他长的秀气年龄和其他小姑娘相差不算太大，所以平时相处起来也比较随意。有时候甚至是被当成姐妹一样对待，从服饰美妆到恋爱烦恼也从不避讳他，母爱泛滥的小姑娘们甚至偶尔会以宝宝相称，哎一古wuli知勋尼，wuli知勋宝宝真可爱，所以在某种程度上他也算是他们部门的“一枝花”。

“知勋xi等会儿跳舞的时候记得不要板着脸，要多笑笑呀，你今晚可是c位耶！”

李知勋还没上台就已经紧张得四肢僵硬，表情管理这种东西根本就没有那样的余裕，而且要在办公室所有人面前边笑边跳这种羞耻的舞，他光是想象那个画面就想以头抢地干脆一了百了算了。

不知道是不是因为门外的他们有点吵，有人推开门走出来看了他们这群人一眼。小姑娘们见到来人瞬间闭嘴，刚才还叽叽喳喳的像群小麻雀，现在个个低头整理头发娇羞地收敛了豪放的动作，一个个乖顺的像只小鹌鹑。

李知勋坐在椅子上被她们围住没看到是谁出来，但是看她们的反应就知道不是总经理就是全办公室最帅、人气最高的那个人了。现在总经理肯定还在和其他部门的领导喝酒，那就只能是那个人了。

“里面虽然也很吵但是还是能听到你们的声音呢，什么事让你们这么兴奋？”

“顺荣xi不好意思我们会小声一点的，你看我们知勋xi化了妆是不是很可爱呀！一不小心就激动了点，对不起。”

给他化妆的小姑娘把他拉起来推到权顺荣面前，他有点别扭地对上权顺荣的眼睛，对方看着他老半天没说话，他也就和对方大眼对小眼对视了老半天。

也不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得权顺荣看他的表情有点奇怪，有点严肃，看起来有点凶，和平时软绵绵的笑脸完全不一样，他竟觉得有点怕这样的权顺荣。

但是输人不能输阵，他顶着一张被化得精致可爱的脸瞪着对方，潜台词是你够了没。权顺荣回过神来，伸手捏了一下他的肩膀。

“知勋xi很适合这身打扮呢，表演加油！我去一下洗手间。”

说完不等李知勋作任何反应就匆匆离开。李知勋和小姑娘们也都觉得莫名其妙。

他摸了一下刚才被权顺荣捏过的地方，刚才那下的劲有点大，他瞬间像是被老虎钳住了一样，有种被对方当成了猎物的错觉。

年会按照流程走，很快就轮到李知勋他们部门表演。平时和他交好的损友全圆佑和文俊辉看到他上场立马掏出手机对准他，还默契地定好你负责拍视频我来拍照，坚决不放弃任何一个拍摄的角度，其专业和专注程度不输追星的站姐。

站定位置音乐声响起，在一片欢呼声中他分明听到两个损友放肆的笑声，李知勋咬牙切齿脸上还要笑得阳光灿烂，他有预感这支黑历史视频要被他们嘲笑五年。

蹦蹦跳跳地表演完，李知勋第一个就往外面跑，边跑边把头上的帽子摘下来恨不得马上回家躲进被窝里睡上一觉，一点都不想知道同事们对他表演的评价。

门口站着一个人，他低头跑的时候没注意撞进了人家怀里，那人扶住李知勋的肩膀，他闻到那人身上淡淡的熟悉的薰衣草柔顺剂的味道。

“跳得很好啊知勋xi，大家都看得很开心不是挺好的吗，为什么要跑？”

李知勋委屈地抬头，眼皮上的亮片掉到下眼睑上，在灯光下一闪一闪的像是含着泪光，嘴唇一扁又恶狠狠地瞪了那人一眼。

“我看全场看得最开心的人是你吧！”

权顺荣摸了摸自己从头到尾没有落下的嘴角，又傻傻地开心的笑出声来。

“因为知勋尼这个样子只能在这样的场合才能看到啊，小白真的很可爱呢。”说完还伸出手摸了摸李知勋有点乱的头发，被无情地打掉了手。

“让开！我要去洗手间。”

“我也要一起去知勋尼。”

洗手间离包间有点距离，里面没有分男女所以空间比一般的隔间要大。

此时洗手间里没有其他客人在使用，权顺荣跟着李知勋前后脚进去，门口的洗手台上还点了一支熏香。

他透过镜子隔着袅袅青烟去看走在他前面的李知勋，脸颊红扑扑的应该是因为刚才跳了舞的关系，嘴唇上的唇釉在昏暗的灯光下有不明显的细闪，他捕捉到那细闪的瞬间，连同刚才第一眼看到化完妆的人的冲动，像在他脑海里扣动了会让理智崩溃的扳机。

“咔哒！”权顺荣反手锁上洗手间的门的声音和他臆想中的枪响重合。

“权顺荣！你突然发什么疯？”

李知勋被权顺荣一把抱上了洗手台，他的背靠在镜子上有点凉，李知勋伸手推拒着权顺荣靠过来的胸膛，但还是低估了对方的力气和决心。

权顺荣的吻又急又热烈，口腔里有清酒的味道，李知勋在这样的情况下还分神想属于这支清酒的名字。

像是察觉到对方的分心，权顺荣有点用力地啃了一下李知勋的下唇。唇釉在他的啃咬下变得斑驳，有一抹蹭到了权顺荣的嘴角，李知勋看到觉得有点可爱，伸出舌头舔了一下想帮他舔干净。权顺荣呼吸一滞，深吸了口气反过来缠住了他的舌尖，李知勋没有喝酒，估计开始举杯的时候喝的是偷偷换下来的乌龙茶，不是无糖的应该是低糖的，因为他从里面尝出了一点甜味。

两人的呼吸越来越重，李知勋忍不住抬起腿踢了权顺荣一脚让他收敛一点，趁权顺荣接收到他警告稍微离开他的间隙，他靠在镜子上大口喘气，觉得头晕晕的一定是被权顺荣的酒气给灌晕了。他愤愤地瞪了权顺荣一眼，眼里含着泪看起来像只受了委屈的小奶猫。

权顺荣伸出手用拇指来回蹭李知勋的嘴唇，那上面的唇釉早就被两人分食得一干二净，他感受着手里柔软又微微湿润的触感，心中突然生出一股陌生的冲动，像饥饿已久的野兽突然闻到了鲜活的芬芳一样。他低头去用嘴唇蹭李知勋的脖子，伸出舌头细细地舔，又用鼻尖蹭那滑腻的肌肤，鼻息间是李知勋惯用的薰衣草柔顺剂的味道，和他身上的一模一样。

他的手捏住李知勋的后颈，像提起一只小猫咪的后颈一样，李知勋有点疼想要骂他，又被权顺荣在他脖子上的舔吻转移了注意力，他又痛又爽皱着眉头想骂人，最后出口的反而是像小猫一样的哼叫声。李知勋听到自己的叫声吓了一跳，兴奋的感觉退了一半才感觉到权顺荣在偷偷地拉他睡衣背后的拉链。

狡猾的人一抓到空隙就往他的衣服里钻，李知勋感觉到权顺荣抓住了他的分身，温热的手施了点力套弄，在对方的刺激下他忍不住抬起一只脚勾住对方的腰，想让对方离他再近一点。

趁李知勋的注意力集中在前面，权顺荣一下子把半开的连体睡衣扒下，细密的吻落到了李知勋的胸膛上。

“嘶！呀！权顺荣你这只疯狗！”

权顺荣有点用力地扯咬了一下李知勋的乳尖，听到他吃疼的声音，又像抚慰一样伸出舌头舔弄了两下。

李知勋伸出手扯他后脑勺的头发，让他抬起头来。权顺荣舔得满脸通红，微张开口喘着气，嘴角还带着亮晶晶的唾液，李知勋扯着他的头发和他对视，想警告他现在年会还没结束别再乱来，但他还没来得出声，就见权顺荣勾起一边嘴角坏笑，张口就低头含住了他已经高高勃起的分身。

“权顺荣你他妈的就是一个混蛋！”

李知勋尖叫着，权顺荣听到他骂他又用力吸了他一口，太久没有发泄过他很快就在对方的口中泄了出来，又爽又委屈地挤出了好几滴眼泪把他眼下的亮片弄得满脸都是。权顺荣给他下面舔干净又带着李知勋的味道给他舔脸上的眼泪。李知勋嫌弃地一把把他推开，用手背拼命搓自己的脸。

权顺荣看他搓得自己的脸通红，伸手抓住他的手不让他再虐待自己的脸。他拉过李知勋的手背亲了亲，眼直勾勾地盯着他，依然是那副盯着猎物的严肃的眼神，但此刻的眼里又带了点温存，让李知勋不能对他认真生气。

“叩叩！有人在里面吗？”

听到有人敲门李知勋耸然一惊，赶紧把衣服拉起来低头整理，反倒是还衣冠楚楚的权顺荣还颇有余裕，揉了揉他的发顶又亲了一下，换了个平时和别人说话时的温柔声线，像是人畜无害的好好先生。

“不好意思我是权顺荣！我好像有点醉了能麻烦你帮我去问服务员拿条热毛巾过来吗？”

“好的，那你等一下。”

门外的人好像也是他们公司的人，听声音有点像权顺荣他们部门的。

李知勋听着门外的脚步声离去，对权顺荣翻了个白眼准备离开，又被权顺荣拉住手亲了一下他的手腕。

“等会儿年会结束后等我一下。”李知勋斜睨了他一眼，算是答应他了。

李知勋离开后权顺荣站在走廊上等同事给他拿热毛巾过来，他抬头透过走廊的窗看今晚的月亮。是新月，因为天气很好月牙是好看的淡金色，它看起来很远，但其实距离说不定意外地很近呢，就和那个人一样。

权顺荣的部门总是因为业务需要外出或者是出差，自然和派车的总务部会有频繁的交流。平时派车的是总务部的一个小姑娘，但不知道是不是因为那段时间司机的业务太重安排不过来，那天晚上他和客户吃晚饭竟然是李知勋开着自己的车来接他的。

在他的印象中，李知勋是总务部里面比较特殊的存在，不光是因为性别，还因为他的能力特别突出，和他工作过或者接触过的人都知道他是一个完美主义者，但神奇的是在他的身上别人感受不到那种被吹毛求疵的压力，反而是因为对方处处为工作伙伴着想，工作的过程反而更轻松结果更愉快。

如果要形容的话，权顺荣会形容李知勋为被冰封的温泉，很矛盾是不是？但李知勋给他的感觉就是这样的，表面上的他好像很冷漠，对别人的事情毫不关心，但事实上他是一个很会看眼色，也很会体谅别人的人。他给人的关心像是温水一样，在不知不觉中，你已经被包裹在他的温柔里，让人眷恋……想要永远地沉浸在其中。

那天遇到的客户很难缠，也很喜欢灌别人喝酒。权顺荣那天身体其实不太舒服，但不得不应酬，整个过程他的意识都很模糊，只是爽快地接受对方递过来的酒，一个劲地往下灌，胃里虽然垫了点酸奶，但喝到最后还是隐隐作痛。

他送走客户后忍不住蹲在马路边冷汗涔涔，当时他在想什么来着？他就一个人住，父母在外地，如果倒下要住院的话估计没有人能帮他缴医药费了，胃病也是很难熬的，他自己不会做饭，就连熬粥也觉得费劲。

在公司他是个很优秀很受欢迎的人，但是在面对自己软弱的时刻，他竟不知道该找什么人来帮他。他不想后辈同情他，也不希望给领导和其他同事添麻烦，说到底，可能他做人还是挺失败的。

他埋头自嘲地勾起嘴角，忍受着胃里冰冷的酒精给他带来的绞痛，眼前一片灰白像是电视失去了信号，他觉得自己下一秒就要晕过去了。

“哔哔！”他身边突然靠过来停下了一辆车，喇叭声离得他很近，所以权顺荣知道那是在叫他。

他艰难地抬起头，车主按下驾驶座的车窗，探出头来低头担心地看着他。

“顺荣xi你还好吗？要不我带你去医院吧。”其实他和李知勋并不熟，但在李知勋关切地问出那句话的那刻，他单方面地对李知勋产生了一种依赖、一种信任，把事情都交给他，他会很好地帮他解决的。

那晚李知勋确实像他想象的一样，拿着他的身份证帮他挂号领着他去诊察室，取了药单帮他去缴费拿药，拿着输液的袋子扶着他去输液室等护士来给他吊针。

中途趁他还在吊针的功夫，李知勋又出去给他买了碗粥和一瓶常温的运动饮料，告诉他如果吃不下东西等会儿可以喝一下。说完他伸手摸了摸权顺荣在吊针的那只手，有点冰凉，扎针的位置有时候会有点痛。

李知勋握了两下他的手想给他暖一暖，又从口袋里掏出一包估计已经放了一天的暖暖包放在他的手背上。暖暖包还带着李知勋的体温，他用另一只手扶着，又忍不住把头靠在李知勋的肩膀上。他有点困倦，不知道是身体在代谢他的酒精还是正在往他身体里输送的液体。

权顺荣深深地叹了口气，李知勋听到伸手摸了两下他的后脑勺，轻声对他说睡吧顺荣xi，安心睡吧吊完针我会叫你的。

他从未在哪个人身上体会过这样的感觉。可能是因为那瞬间是他难得的软弱的时刻，也可能是因为李知勋就是这样过分地温柔，这份温柔趁虚而入，钻进他埋藏得很深很深的心底。他在梦中发出喟叹，好想一直靠在你的怀里。

年会伴着酒味和中奖的喜悦热热闹闹地结束了，总经理已经喝的烂醉要几个人扶着才坐上了送他回公寓的车。其他几个领导送走了中心人物，捶了捶肩膀跟下面的人说老人家就不跟小年轻去二次会了，我们几个吃个拉面就自己回去，你们要去继续玩的就走吧。

一群要去二次会的年轻人一起欢呼，纷纷鞠躬“那您慢走！下周一再见，拜拜！”

权顺荣和李知勋跟着他们肩并肩地走过一个路口，趁着前面大部队过了马路，他们在马路的另一边拐了个弯脱离了他们慢慢地往另一方向走去。

今晚有点冷，李知勋捧着手心哈了几口气，又搓了搓手背。权顺荣见他冷得厉害又忍不住批他。

“明知道晚上出来冷也不知道戴条围巾。”说完他把自己脖子上带着余温的围巾裹到了李知勋脖子上，仔细地整理好把尾端收进了外套的衣领里。

李知勋抬眼看他，现在的他又是那个温柔得不像话的权顺荣，和刚才在会场洗手间里的人判若两人。但不管是哪一个样子，都是他喜欢的权顺荣。他伸出手拉住权顺荣，对他甜甜一笑。

权顺荣捂住鼻子，他觉得一定是被寒气呛到了。

“话说，今年的奖金应该够我明年租一间两室的公寓了，你要搬过来和我一起住吗？”

“你想和我同居直说就是，还要等你搬两室才能一起住吗？”李知勋不解权顺荣的逻辑。权顺荣抬头看着天上的月亮，伸手揉了揉鼻子。

“如果只有一间房，我们吵架了你岂不是没有地方能躲？就算恋人、家人，也是需要自己的空间的对吧？我不想知勋尼在那个时候为难。”

得到意外的回答，李知勋睁大了眼睛停下脚步去观察权顺荣。他知道权顺荣的心思很细，但他没想到他会给出这样的理由。就算是最爱的人，即便并不想要对方逃离自己，但还是会尊重对方，不想要对方感到为难，这也许就是属于他的特别的温柔吧。

“对了知勋尼，你们今天表演的那件睡衣还在吗？”

李知勋觉得莫名其妙，但还是老实地点点头。

“那今晚穿上它我们再继续洗手间里的后续吧！就去我那好吗？”

“妈的权顺荣我就说你今晚为什么那么奇怪！原来是看上了那件睡衣！你是变态吗！”李知勋跳到权顺荣背上猛锤了他几下，权顺荣一边躲一边傻笑。

“那也是属于知勋尼你一个人的变态。”

END


End file.
